Pirates !
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Un accident thaumique est survenu à la bibliothèque de l'Université de l'Invisible, suite à quoi la joyeuse bande de mages se retrouve entraînée dans une aventure menée par un étrange capitaine Silver... Dépaysement garanti. Parodie de l'Ile au T


Cette fanfiction n'a pour but que de divertir, je tiens à préciser que je vénère l'œuvre de Robert Louis Stevenson, l'Ile au Trésor, et qu'en transposant son histoire dans le Disque-Monde, j'espère aussi montrer mon immense admiration pour Terry Pratchett ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre avis !

**Pirates !**

Les couloirs de l'Université de l'Invisible vibraient d'une étrange manière, comme si des coups sourds portés par les créatures des dimensions de la Basse-Fosse malmenaient la toile élastique de la réalité. On aurait dit que quelqu'un jouait du tambour sur une peau trop tendue. Du moins c'est ce que s'imaginait le mage à la robe miteuse qui arpentait l'endroit déserté par ses collègues pour l'heure ô combien sacrée du repas. L'homme en question, avec sa silhouette étriquée et sa barbe en bataille, se décida à avancer d'un pas qui se voulait sûr vers les portes de la bibliothèque, d'où, lui semblait-il, provenait tout ce tapage. En poussant les battants de ce lieu de culture, il fut frappé de plein fouet par une onde puissante d'énergie thaumique pure.

Rincevent dut retenir son vieux chapeau où se débattait encore courageusement l'inscription « maje » sur le tissu délavé, et recouvra son équilibre avec justesse, avant que le bibliothécaire ne lui bondisse dessus en agitant ses longs bras dans tous les sens comme pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent. Rincevent, qui d'habitude se révélait aussi couard que bon mage, ne prit pas les jambes à son cou ( peut-être aussi du fait de la poigne de fer du bibliothécaire anthropoïde sur sa manche ) et se força à jeter un regard désinvolte sur les rangées de livres magiques que recélait la bibliothèque. En dépit des cliquettement de chaînes des ouvrages à forte personnalité et des conversations discrètes échangées entre gros volumes poussiéreux rapportant les premiers âges du Disque-Monde, rien ne semblait inhabituel.

Poussé par les « ook oook » hystériques du grand singe roux, Rincevent céda et pénétra dans l'antre de la bête. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés parmi de vieux grimoires de sorcières tombées en désuétude et se risqua même le long des étagères de parchemins maudits des anciens dieux des anciennes régions des anciens peuples depuis longtemps oubliés. Toujours rien. Le mage se félicitait déjà de son courage qui resterait gravé, rêvait-il, dans les annales de l'Université de l'Invisible. Mais, comme toute montée d'espérance en lui se soldait rapidement par un échec, une chose pas si inattendue que ça se produisit. Un livre à la couverture de cuir reliée se promena sur une étagère, se faufila entre une trilogie toute sage et une saga des Montagnes du Bélier pour finalement jouer les funambules sur une corde à moitié rongée par la poussière qui soutenait difficilement une pancarte marquée « classiques de la littérature » et basculer en fin de compte dans le vide. La chute du livre fut amortie en partie par le crâne de Rincevent, et en partie par son chapeau ( ce qui, somme toute, revenait à jeter un pavé sur une bulle de savon ).

Les pensées du mage en étaient au stade larvaire quant à 1) ce qui avait provoqué la colère de l'ouvrage, 2) sa propension à attirer tous les ennuis dès qu'il se glissait à pas de loup dans leurs parages, quand une nouvelle décharge thaumique, plus violente celle-là, et lourdement saturée d'octarine, s'abattit sur Rincevent. La huitième couleur, la couleur de la magie, s'enveloppa autour de Rincevent, remonta jusqu'à sa tête puis s'effilocha en flottant vers le bibliothécaire qui tenta de s'échapper en s'aidant de ses jambes et de ses bras. Sa peur était telle qu'il finit par mal synchroniser ses longs membres à fourrure rousse et s'affala avec un « pfffoook » étouffé. La magie en profita pour s'emparer de l'anthropoïde le plus respecté d'Ankh-Morpork. Ensuite elle poursuivit son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger, où ceux qui manquaient un peu de réflexes du fait de leur récent repas ne furent pas assez prompts pour fuir le long nuage octarine.

L'économe, perché dans son éternelle dimension métaphysique, accueillit la magie comme un sage, avec sérénité et une phrase qui hantera les tablettes des écoliers : « J'ai connu un jour une huître qui vous ressemblait ». Ce ne fut pas aussi facile avec le major de promo, qui releva sa robe sur son visage pour ne pas voir son destin, et arracha par la même occasion un cri d'indignation de la part de Mme Panaris, l'intendante, qui venait d'entrer avec un panier de linge propre. L'imposante femme ne prit même pas garde à la présence d'une si grande quantité d'octarine dans un réfectoire et se dirigea à grands pas vers le malheureux mage pour lui crier, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux furibonds :

- Major de promo, vous hêtes la honte des mages de l'Université de l'Invisible !

Le mage, qui estima rapidement la menace que l'intendante représentait sur l'échelle du danger, préféra abaisser sa robe et lever vers elle un regard implorant.

- P...Papa...pardon ! pleurnicha-t-il. Mais c'était pour ne pas voir...

- Eh bien moi j'hai vu, figurez-vous, et ça ne m'ha pas plu du tout ! Alors vous hallez me faire le plaisir d'aller jusqu'à votre chambre et de changer de caleçon, ou je-he vais me fâcher !

Le major de promo fixa Mme Panaris avec des yeux ronds, soulagé. A voir son expression, il avait cru qu'elle allait filer au Guet pour se plaindre d'attentat à la pudeur.

- Changer mon caleçon ? marmonna-t-il confusément.

- Et plus vite que ça ! La lessive ne va pas se fai-haire toute seule ! éructa l'intendante, avec un doigt menaçant brandi sous le nez du mage.

Le major de promo s'exécuta avec empressement. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa minuscule chambre et retira son caleçon. Ce qu'il vit le déconcerta. A la place de son très correct caleçon blanc se trouvait un fond bleu turquoise imprimé de motifs exotiques. Ainsi, sur le sous-vêtement, pouvait-on voir des perroquets, palmiers et fleurs vivement colorées. Le mage lâcha l'objet de son étonnement qui se mua en effroi quand le ressac se fit entendre. L'homme l'avait entendu une fois dans sa vie, lorsque le Père Porcher lui avait apporté un coquillage des mers du Bord ; malheureusement pour lui, le démon du coquillage qui était en charge du bruit n'avait jamais pu s'acclimater à l'hiver et avait plié bagages la nuit même. Le major de promo, alors garçonnet, ne s'en était jamais remis.

Avec d'infinies précautions, le mage ramassa son caleçon et, le tenant à bout de bras, descendit avec jusqu'à la loge de Mme Panaris. Comme il s'apprêtait à jeter le vêtement dans le panier de l'intendante, il regarda sa main avec horreur. Une plante rampante s'y était entortillée, et bientôt une fleur à larges pétales éclot à l'extrémité de son pouce. Puis ce fut au tour d'un perroquet de jaillir du caleçon et de caqueter gaiement tout en voletant avec frénésie autour des cheveux de l'homme. C'en fut trop pour le pauvre mage, il poussa un hurlement à secouer les neurones d'un poulpe des abysses et fila se réfugier dans sa chambre, où il se claquemura sans plus de cérémonies.

****

Cogite Stibon se réveilla aux aurores avec une étrange vitalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre crasseuse et grogna. Une aube dorée se levait sur Ankh-Morpork. Les bâtiments de la ville tentaculaire apparaissaient comme de délicates pièces d'un miniaturiste pervers doublé d'un perfectionniste dans le branlant. L'enchevêtrement de toits et de balcons tordus lui donnèrent la nausée, chose inhabituelle chez lui. Pour faire cesser cette vision traumatisante de netteté, il chaussa ses lunettes rondes et ainsi le monde redevint flou. La réalité n'en était que plus douce. Cogite repoussa ses couvertures et sauta hors de son lit. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte.

- Entrez ! cria l'étudiant, la gorge encore grippée par le sommeil.

La porte s'entrebâilla, et Mme Panaris apparut, un plateau bourré de bonnes choses à la main.

- Bonjour mon chéri, fit-elle affectueusement, avant d'adopter une brève expression choquée. Bien do-hormi ?

- Très bien, m'man, répondit Cogite, l'air encore plus secoué.

L'étudiant en magie se plaqua les main sur la bouche pour empêcher ses paroles de sortir, mais c'était trop dur de lutter.

- Mon petit Jim, prends ton petit déje-heuner et va t'hoccuper du capitaine, tu veux ?

- Bien, m'man.

Mme Panaris, l'air d'avoir avalé une anguille frétillante, se hâta de repartir au pas de course. Cogite Stibon l'entendit marmonner comme elle s'éloignait « Qu'est-ce qu'hil m'arr-hive aujou-hourd'hui ? Je n'hai pourtant pas touché aux pilules de l'héconome ! Pourquoi l'hai-je happelé Jim ? »

Cogite déjeuna rapidement puis chercha ses habits sur sa chaise. Mais sa robe de mage ne s'y trouvait pas. A la place, il y avait d'étranges culottes amples à rayures, une ceinture de tissu rouge et une large chemise blanche. Cogite ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il découvrit une paire de mousquets et un sabre à sa panoplie exotique. Quelque chose, songea-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité, clochait. D'abord l'intendante qui le maternait, et maintenant ces vêtements de carnaval...

Il haussa les épaules, ôta sa chemise de nuit et son bonnet et enfila son nouveau costume. Il passa en coup de vent devant sa glace et se trouva plutôt bel homme. Il se risqua même à enlever ses lunettes et, à son grand étonnement, les posa sur sa table de chevet. Il se sentait un homme nouveau. Il affronterait le monde tel qu'il était, aujourd'hui. Il alla même jusqu'à se coiffer en arrière et à se parfumer.

Ensuite, pomponné comme un prince, il quitta sa chambre. Sitôt dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec un Rincevent dépenaillé, empestant l'alcool.

- Du rhum, moussaillon ! brailla-t-il en agitant son tricorne.

Cogite recula de quelques pas pour éviter le mage qui s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Son manteau de cuir empuantissait l'atmosphère déjà lourde d'effluves infectes de l'Université de l'Invisible. Rincevent se planta tant bien que mal face à l'étudiant et le fixa de ses yeux vitreux.

- Dépêche-toi, mon garçon ! brama-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Apporte un pichet de rhum au vieux capitaine Bones !

Cogite prit peur et dévala les escaliers pour chercher de l'aide. Rincevent n'avait jamais été très fin, mais de là à être rond comme une queue de pelle, il y avait des limites. D'autant que sa lâcheté exemplaire le prévenait de perdre ses moyens pour mieux assurer sa fuite en cas de besoin. Non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Comme il atteignait le hall de l'UI, un bruit répétitif attira son oreille. Un claquement sec, régulier, comme des coups sourds portés sur le dallage. Bientôt, un vieillard sec comme une peau de chèvre apparut, tâtonnant le sol avec sa canne. Un bandeau recouvrait ses yeux. Il portait une cape grise élimée. Cogite crut vaguement reconnaître un membre éminent de la Horde d'Argent. Non, était-ce possible que ce fut Cohen le Barbare ?

- Billy Bones ! chevrota le vieillard en crachotant entre ses chicots. Viens voir Pew l'Aveugle, tu lui dois quelque chose !

Cogite, complètement déboussolé, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Qu'avaient donc les gens à prendre des pseudonymes ridicules ? Y avait-il eu une intoxication collective aux pâtés de Planteur ? L'étudiant poussa un cri de peur lorsque Cohen lui agrippa le bras d'une poigne solide.

- Conduis le brave Pew à son vieil ami Billy, veux-tu ? susurra-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Cogite, terrorisé, amena l'homme à Rincevent, car, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il se faisait appeler Billy Bones. Billy "Rincevent" Bones roula des yeux fous de terreur quand il vit son visiteur.

- Vieille rascasse ! scanda Pew "Cohen le Barbare" l'Aveugle. Donne-moi ce qui revient à l'équipage !

- Jamais ! beugla Rincevent, irrité.

- Alors serre-moi la pince, vieux crabe ! réitéra Cohen.

Cogite haussa un sourcil navré à l'écoute du malheureux jeu de mots. Rincevent, malgré toute la réticence qu'il suait, tendit la main au visiteur. Lorsqu'il la rouvrit, il y découvrit un rond de papier noir grossièrement découpé. Rincevent se cogna contre le mur et ne bougea plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur de rage ne passe dans son regard et qu'il ne sorte son bourdon de mage de son manteau pour en frapper l'intrus. Mais celui-ci riposta avec toute la vivacité dont il était capable et dévia le coup. Les deux vieillards se chamaillèrent ainsi de longues minutes en s'invectivant généreusement de « marin d'eau douce », « fripouille de mer intérieure », « crevure d'outre à rhum », « canaille de plaisance », « calfat mal fondu »,... Cogite, qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, reprit de l'intérêt à la bataille des croulants lorsque Rincevent parvint à toucher son adversaire. Cohen le Barbare tomba sur les dalles froides, et Rincevent l'aurait fendu en deux si son coup de bourdon n'avait été arrêté par une enseigne ( qui, aurait juré Cogite Stibon, ne se trouvait pas là la seconde d'avant ) qui fut salement endommagée. Son inscription « Auberge de l'Amiral Benbow » s'en trouva toute cabossée.

Cohen le Barbare prit la fuite en clopinant et Rincevent s'écroula, à bout de souffle et de force.

- Du rhum, petit ! dit-il d'une voix virile entrecoupée de quintes de toux sévères.

L'étudiant en magie contempla le débris qui rampait à ses pieds en clignant des yeux mais ne fit pas ce que lui demandait Rincevent. Pour cela, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il sache ce qu'était du « rhum ». Mais, à en juger par l'état du mage, ce devait être un puissant breuvage. Rincevent empoigna le pantalon rayé de Cogite et crachouilla des paroles qui tenaient plus des borborygmes que de l'intelligible.

- Jim, mon petit...eurp eurp... va dans ma...hum eurp argh...dans ma chambreurp eurp blurp... tu y trouveras...hirp blarp... mon vieux coffre de marin... amène-le... à cette andouille de toubib magistrat...

- Vous voulez parler du docteur Livesey ? s'enquit timidement l'étudiant, avant de froncer les sourcils ; qui était ce docteur, d'abord ?

- Livesey, c'est ça... acquiesça l'agonisant. Et sauve-toi avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent, la marque noire est sur nous !

Cogite crut comprendre qu'il parlait du bout de papier que lui avait donné le fuyard. Sans s'éterniser inutilement, l'étudiant fila dans la chambre de Rincevent, avisa son gros coffre dans un coin de la pièce et se baissa pour l'ouvrir. Mais le meuble résista. Le couvercle semblait comme soudé. Cogite Stibon tourna le dos au coffre pour chercher de quoi crocheter la serrure, et trouva son bonheur sous la forme d'une cuillère au manche d'argent gravé d'obscurs symboles thaumiques. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le coffre, il fut persuadé qu'il avait bougé par quelque ingénieux subterfuge. Il tendit la cuillère vers la serrure, mais là le coffre se mit à claquer du couvercle avec animosité, manquant arracher le bras de l'étudiant. Cogite ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se plaquer contre l'armoire de Rincevent, pour s'en éloigner aussitôt après, saisi d'une soudaine crainte des objets habituellement inoffensifs et immobiles.

Le coffre déplia des dizaines de pieds et se mit à piétiner militairement le sol en s'avançant lentement mais inexorablement vers l'étudiant, jusqu'à l'acculer entre un mannequin de paille maintenant une vague forme présentable à la tenue de gala du mage Rincevent et un pot de chambre au contenu grimaçant. Cogite invoqua au hasard deux trois divinités du Disque-Monde et se dit amèrement qu'il aurait aimé mourir plus héroïquement, par exemple en recevant une boule de feu octarine d'un mauvais mage dont il aurait vaillamment contrecarré les plans néfastes pour son monde. Mais il devait se contenter d'un vulgaire pot de ferraille au contenu stagnant et à une piteuse robe de mage usée aux mites.

Le Bagage, car c'était lui, frémit des chevilles et tambourina des orteils sur le plancher, l'air menaçant. Cogite lui trouva un je-ne-sais-quoi de mauvais dans les charnières alors qu'il présentait un couvercle béant, donnant sur des ténèbres intrigantes. Bon gré mal gré, l'étudiant se dit qu'il valait mieux mourir dévoré par un meuble sur pattes plutôt qu'exposé aux quolibets de ses supérieurs. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être y avait-il d'épais mystères qu'il comprendrait dans les entrailles du Bagage, objet de fascination pour tous ceux qui croisaient sa route ( si tant est qu'ils réchappassent de ses humeurs ).

Cogite produisit un ultime gémissement avant de se crisper pour attendre le choc. Qui ne vint pas, car le mage gargouillant qu'avait pris en affection Rincevent ouvrit la porte de la pièce à la volée et gargarisa péniblement avant de s'affaler dans une posture théâtrale : « Bagage, laissssse... leu fouiller daaaans mezzz affaireueueuh ! »

Rincevent perdit connaissance, laissant un Cogite Stibon pantois face à un Bagage domestiqué. Avec une prudence outrancière, le jeune homme plongea sa main dans l'ouverture. Il racla le fond du meuble et en ramena un vieux torchon ficelé avec de la corde à rôti, une bourse dégonflée tintant pitoyablement ainsi que quelques babioles exotiques. A part ça, un costume flambant neuf était rangé au coin du Bagage. Cogite l'y laissa et, emportant les quelques affaires, sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers pour atterrir dans la cour de l'Université de l'Invisible. Comme il filait telle une flèche, il prit conscience d'une bande de vieux loubards à la démarche hésitante lui barrant la voie. Cependant, alors que l'étudiant allait les heurter, l'archichancelier Ridculle, monté sur un cheval nerveux, s'interposa. D'autres mages l'accompagnaient.

Un des vieux, Cohen le Barbare en personne, prit la tête de la troupe de croulants. Il leva sa canne et pépia lamentablement, tandis que ses camarades s'esquissaient en catimini dans son dos :

- Le vieux Pew cherche ce brave Billy Bones, conduisez-moi à lui !

Le cavalier n'eut pas plus le temps de réagir que sa monture assena un méchant coup de sabot à Pew, l'envoyant rouler dans une rigole déjà encombrée. L'archichancelier s'adressa à ses compagnons :

- Rattrapez-moi ces fuyards ! ordonna-t-il.

Puis, se tournant vers Cogite :

- Petit, viens avec moi, l'heure est grave ! dit-il avec gravité ( normal, remarquez ).

- Tout de suite, Docteur Livesey... minauda Stibon, ne s'étonnant même plus des sobriquets ridicules dont il affublait les gens.

Tandis que l'étudiant s'apprêtait à grimper en croupe de l'archichancelier Ridculle, Mme Panaris l'arrêta.

- Jim ! Jim ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Fais tout ce que te dis ce bon docteur, mais avant, donne-moi la bourse du capitaine !

Cogite fit les gros yeux, elle trouvait le moyen de réclamer de l'or alors que le « capitaine » Rincevent, à moitié mort, gisait dans sa chambre. A contrecoeur, il extirpa la petite bourse de sa poche et la tendit à l'intendante, qui la réceptionna avidement. Son regard luisit d'une étincelle ravie lorsque la lumière accrocha les pièces d'or. Elle adressa à peine un signe de tête à Cogite lorsqu'il s'éloigna à cheval.

- Bon voyage ! lança-t-elle négligemment, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation des écus. Je prendrai ce qui m'est dû ( dit-elle avec conviction, puis de se raviser : ) et aussi quelques intérêts pour la pagaille que ce vieillard a causé.

Les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes de la bouche de Cogite :

- Au revoir, mère !

Il déglutit brusquement, choqué. Puis se dit que le Disque-Monde tout entier déraillait, alors ça ne l'étonna plus. Cela dit, il avait aussi pillé quelques pilules de grenouille séchée dans les réserves de l'économe, juste au cas où. Donc, reprenons. Cogite Stibon, qui semblait se faire appeler Jim Hawkins par la majorité des gens qu'il rencontrait, se retrouvait à chevaucher derrière son supérieur hiérarchique, vers une destination inconnue.

La destination inconnue se précisa à mesure que le duo trottait à travers Ankh-Morpork, et il s'avéra bientôt que Ridculle voulait aller vers les quais ( si on pouvait les nommer ainsi ). L'archichancelier démonta prestement, suivi du jeune Stibon qui s'empêtra maladroitement dans son sabre.

- Mon petit Jim, commença-t-il lentement, avant de suspendre son discours, agacé, bon, que les choses soient bien claires avec le petit malin qui s'amuse à nous faire dire et faire n'importe quoi, je n'accepterai pas une seconde de plus d'appeler les gens que je connais par des noms qui me sont parfaitement inconnus !

Comme il s'adressait à un point vague dans l'atmosphère, un étrange perroquet à poils roux vint voleter autour du chapeau pointu de Ridculle en jacassant « cocoook ! cocoook ! ». En réponse à sa requête, une onde de choc légèrement visible, dans les teintes octarine ( eh oui, encore ) passa sur le Disque-Monde telle une mélasse liquéfiée. L'archichancelier plissa un œil et contempla Stibon.

- Co-jim ? ( une lutte intérieure se mena d'elle-même chez le mage ). Cogite ? Récapitulons. Je suis le docteur Livesey... non non non... l'archichancelier Ridculle, et vous, vous travaillez avec moi. Votre nom c'est Stibon, Cogite Stibon. Habituellement binoclard, mais je vois que vous avez cédé à une mode plus... exotique, disons... ajouta-t-il avec une moue dubitative. Et enfin, cette chose volante, là ( il désigna le perroquet modifié à l'orang-outan d'un doigt sec ), c'est le bibliothécaire, je présume. Donc, si je comprends bien, une fuite magique est encore survenue à l'Université de l'Invisible, et, comme de par hasard, c'est encore nous les mages qui trinquons !

Tout content, l'archichancelier frappa dans ses mains. Il se surprenait lui-même de sa perspicacité, par moment. Cogite ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'opiner du chef.

- Bon, Cogite, fit l'archichancelier en s'immergeant de nouveau dans son rôle, allez me trouver un vieil unijambiste du nom de Silver à la taverne du _Chien_ _Galeux_. C'est le meilleur cuisinier que j'aie pu dégoter dans toute cette ville puante.

Cogite fonça tête baissée vers la taverne susmentionnée, la connaissant pour y avoir pris ses quartiers dans ses moments perdus. En entrant, une bouffée de chaleur fortement alcoolisée lui sauta au visage, et la clientèle mal famée se tut illico. Cogite avança d'un pas hésitant, alors qu'il avait maintes fois fréquenté le lieu avec ses compagnons de beuverie, qui, accoudés au comptoir, ne semblaient visiblement pas le reconnaître dans sa nouvelle tenue d'aventurier. Il avisa le tavernier, et demanda d'une voix faible :

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, savez-vous où je puis trouver monsieur Silver ?

Le tavernier, un homme bedonnant à l'allure débonnaire, hocha la tête et indiqua une arrière-salle d'un coup de tête. Cogite remercia rapidement et prit la direction indiquée. Aussitôt, le bruit des conversations reprit.

- Monsieur Silver ? demanda le jeune mage à la silhouette solitaire qui buvait sa chope.

L'homme ne répondit rien, ni ne frémit d'un repli de ses amples vêtements. Tout ce que Cogite était capable d'apercevoir de lui pour le moment, c'était une ample chemise blanche cintrée par un veston de cuir noir, des culottes de marin, noires également, et un tricorne poussiéreux qui semblait trop grand pour son porteur, même avec l'épaisse perruque grise d'où jaillissaient par instants des mulots rachitiques. Une béquille était posée contre sa chaise.

Cogite éprouvait un vague malaise à la vue de l'homme. Néanmoins, il empoigna son courage à deux mains et s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il était pris d'une soudaine angine.

Silver bougea d'un mouvement sec, étrangement rigide, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sentiment de gêne. Désormais, le cuisinier de bord lui faisait face. Cogite fut d'emblée hypnotisé par son profond regard bleu électrique où paraissaient pétiller les prémices du Big Bang, là où un scientifique chevronné aurait aimé se perdre pour percer les mystères de la Création... Cogite, mu par un égard de politesse, détourna ses yeux et dit d'une traite :

- L'archichancelier Livesey, je veux dire le docteur Ridculle... non ! Enfin, je me comprends, donc, cette personne vous attend sur les quais.

- MERCI, fut la réponse de Silver, qui se découvrit un bref instant.

Cogite sentit une détonation de pulsions névrotiques sous son cuir chevelu et fut pris d'une subite envie de s'éclipser hors de la taverne. Le jeune homme se faufila mécaniquement entre les tables, évita les regards vitreux des consommateurs et sortit respirer une bonne goulée –ou plutôt plâtrée –de l'air malsain d'Ankh-Morpork. C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver face à cet effroyable individu que ses quelques neurones non encore terrassés par la panique s'acharnaient à décrire comme une rencontre néfaste, ou du moins réfrigérante, au mieux traumatisante. D'ailleurs, Cogite fut pris d'un brusque intérêt pour les harengs séchés des Montagnes du Bélier ( des espèces fossiles trouvées dans les mines de sel par des Nains ) qui pendouillaient nonchalamment à des fils de pêche usés sur les rives de l'Ankh.

Il eut un rire dément lorsque Long John Silver, qui boitillait comme un échassier ( l'oiseau ) sur sa béquille, passa près de lui dans un silence mortuaire. Cogite l'observa en tremblant alors qu'il s'éloignait. L'homme avait la particularité de n'avoir qu'une jambe. Enfin, plus exactement, une jambe était dissimulée sous la culotte, emmitouflée dans des bas de laines cabossés comme par du rembourrage, tandis que l'autre flottait dans l'étoffe et, détail horrifiant, les os de la jambe étaient visibles. Soit le cuistot avait un sens de l'humour très développé en ayant fait sculpter une fausse jambe dans de l'ivoire, soit quelque chose clochait avec sa constitution.

Cogite poussa des cris insensés et partit en trottinant et sautant à la fois, trouva une venelle sombre et s'y tapit après s'être tapé la tête contre le mur. Silver, de sa démarche lente et posée, alla vers les quais. Un rire caverneux lui échappa. La Mort, car c'était lui ( ben oui ! honnêtement, connaissez-vous une entité qui puisse rivaliser avec l'hystérie qu'il provoque chez un témoin ? ), repéra un navire ancré, non, embourbé est préférable dans la réalité du Disque-Monde, et déchiffra la plaque en décomposition fixée à la coque et lut « _Hispaniola _».

- HA HA, fit-il, approbateur, pour la forme.

Il monta sur la passerelle et, las de sa démarche boiteuse, jeta sa béquille dans l'Ankh. L'objet y atterrit lourdement, et bientôt un bruit de succion se fit entendre dans la nuit calme. La Mort, curieux, se pencha et vit ce qu'il advenait des objets dans ce fleuve-poubelle. La béquille, rongée par quelque bactérie ultra-hargneuse, n'était plus qu'une mince brindille qui s'enfonçait mollement dans le cours bourbeux de l'Ankh. La Mort haussa les épaules et monta à bord de l'_Hispaniola_.

- Bienvenue, monsieur Silver ! l'y accueillit le titulaire de la chaire des études indéfinies avec un sourire chaleureux, nullement incommodé par la présence de la Mort sur un navire.

- BIEN LE BONSOIR, CHATELAIN TRELAWNEY. BELLE NUIT POUR LEVER L'ANCRE, HEIN ?

- Certes, certes, confirma le mage, ravi de s'entendre appeler châtelain. En parlant de départ, avez-vous vu le jeune mousse ?

- OH, IL NE VA SUREMENT PAS TARDER.

Et en effet, Cogite arrivait, persécuté par le perroquet à poils roux qui lui béquetait les oreilles pour qu'il avance.

- VIENS VOIR PAPA, CAPITAINE FLINT, appela la Mort en s'adressant au volatile.

- Cocoook ! fit le perroquet en se posant sur l'épaule elle aussi rembourrée de son maître.

Cogite étouffa un sanglot navré et fila dans sa cabine sans regarder Silver ni le châtelain.

- Parez à lever l'ancre ! hurla un homme d'âge mûr du haut du mât de cacatois.

- Ah, capitaine Smollett ! le héla le titulaire des études indéfinies. Comment se présente la route maritime ?

- Oh, répondit Smollett, qui n'était autre que le major de promo ( vous me suivez toujours ? ), la voie est relativement dégagée, ça ne devrait pas être un luxe, avec toute cette couche à la surface de l'eau !

L'autre le dévisagea avec gravité, mais garda le silence. Il constata simplement par lui-même ce que naviguer sur l'Ankh voulait dire. Un équipage restreint de mages vêtus à la mode corsaire surgit des nombreux recoins sombres que recelait l'_Hispaniola_ et s'empara des rames. Le major de promo se mit à la barre. Deux nains de la ville grimpèrent dans les mâts pour libérer les voiles et le navire vibra du chœur des matelots qui s'éleva brusquement dans l'air.

- _Ils étaient quinze sur le coffre de la Mort, yo ho ho ! Et une barrique de rhum ! _entonnèrent-ils d'une voix virile, tout en souquant ferme sur les avirons.

Cogite, qui ne supportait pas de rester seul, vint rôder sur le pont muni d'un nouvel espoir, celui d'échapper à l'affreux fredonnement du cuisinier de bord, qui lui donnait des envies de s'y jeter par-dessus ( bord ). Le navire ne voguait pas vraiment sur les flots... Imaginez-vous en train de pagayer un radeau sur une épaisse coulée de lave, vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile ? Non, l'_Hispaniola_ décollait de quelques pouces du cours du fleuve à chaque poussée de rames et avançait conséquemment par petits bonds secs. Le jeune homme racla les fonds de sa mémoire pour tenter de comprendre les méthodes maritimes. Certes, il avait étudié l'Histoire globale du Disque-Monde, et avait entendu parler des grands explorateurs partis parcourir les mers sur de puissants navires, mais eux n'avaient pas eu à affronter le cours fangeux de l'Ankh...

Pour résoudre ce mystère, Cogite s'approcha du bastingage et jeta un regard sur les rames. Celles-ci, autant qu'il pouvait en distinguer dans la pénombre, étaient munies de sortes de griffes d'acier élargies en certains endroits pour une meilleure efficacité. Le navire laissait donc un sillage qui tenait énormément de la taupinière. Après une trop longue contemplation de la surface mi-bourbeuse mi-croûteuse du fleuve, Cogite fut pris de nausées. Avec violence, le jeune homme contribua à l'épaississement du cours du fleuve.

Le major de promo, qui parlait avec le titulaire des études indéfinies, fit un signe de tête vers le malheureux qui régurgitait ses tripes et commenta avec compassion :

- Le pauvre, encore un qui n'a pas le pied marin !

- Oui, une pitié, acquiesça son compagnon.

Ils furent interrompus par un joyeux sifflotement qui venait de l'étage inférieur.

- _TROIS CHAROGNES BORGNES QUI CHASSAIENT DU PIRATE, SE COGNERENT A LA POTENCE, ET DU PENDU POINT DE CHAIR JUTEUSE N'EURENT..._ chantonnait la voix avec un entrain incroyable. _PUIS VINT DU REQUIN, AVEC UN APPETIT AFFUTE, QUI POUR ATTRAPER DE L'OS SAUTA, MAIS POINT N'Y PARVINT, CAR DANS LA MER LA FALAISE SOMBRA, ET LE SQUALE ASSOMMA ! ALORS LES MOUCHES A VIANDE, DU MORT ELLES ECLORENT, ET LA LE FESTIN MEMORABLE RESTA ! D'AILLEURS DE NOS JOURS, SI PAR LE DOCK DES PIRATES VOUS PASSEZ, VOUS TROUVEREZ BIEN, NICHEE DANS UN COIN, UNE GROSSE LARVE QUI DE CE FESTIN SE SOUVIENT !_ HAHAHA !

L'équipage avait cessé de ramer, et l'Ankh put encore s'épaissir grâce aux estomacs révulsés des mages. Même le major de promo, qui d'habitude était insensible à bien des choses, dévisagea le chanteur avec un air scandalisé. La Mort, tout content, fit une révérence au capitaine et énonça d'une voix pénétrant dans les méandres de l'intolérable :

- LE DINER EST SERVI !

Et, sur ce, il traîna derrière lui un gros chaudron bouillonnant jusque sur le pont.

- DES CALMARS DE L'ANKH FERMENTES DANS DE LA GRAISSE DE MORUE, JE LES AI PECHES MOI-MEME TOUT A L'HEURE ! continua-t-il fièrement.

Tout ce qu'il eut pour réponse fut un concert de maux de mers, de hurlements indignés tels « Au meurtre ! » et quelques « plooooof » mollassons pour ceux pour qui la vie de marin était trop insupportable. Ils n'auraient probablement pas de mal à regagner les berges du fleuve à pied, mais ils auraient à déjouer les émanations gastriques du fleuve lui-même.

****

Au matin du quarante-huitième jour, la vigie, un mage amaigri grimpé sur la plate-forme d'observation, poussa un réel cri de joie qui lui fit oublier toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées.

- Terre ! Terre !

Son cri de guerre fut repris en écho par capitaine Flint, le bibliothécaire sous sa forme volante :

- Terrrrrroook ! Terrrrrroook !

Aussitôt, le moral des troupes fut requinqué, car leur long périple devenait dur à supporter. Bien qu'ils aient quitté le cours de l'Ankh deux semaines auparavant et qu'ils aient ainsi rejoint la mer, la vraie, liquide et transparente, sans déchets d'une ville tentaculaire à la place de sel, le voyage avait été terriblement ennuyeux. A bâbord, de l'eau, à tribord, de l'eau, à l'horizon, le ciel qui se fondait dans l'eau. Un matin sur deux, une purée de pois à donner de l'asthme à une méduse électrique se levait sur la mer, et plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler la solitude de l'équipage. C'était, comme qui dirait, un silence de mort... Remarquez, avec la Mort qui mitonnait de succulents ragoûts avec la faune marine à bord, quoi de plus logique ?

Donc, la vue d'une mince bande rocheuse à la surface des flots donna des ailes aux mages, qui se prirent à souquer ferme en épuisant tout leur répertoire de shanties, du « yo ho ho » de cadence au « hissez ho » de manoeuvre, en passant par le « ho ho hooooooooo » de détresse. Ils se cloquèrent tellement les mains sur leurs rames qu'en moins d'une demi-journée l'_Hispaniola_ accostait une île à l'esthétique bizarroïde, avec des montagnes en forme de divers ustensiles de cuisine.

Long John Silver, alias la Mort, qui venait mettre le nez hors de sa cuisine, eut un sourire satisfait.

- C'EST LE CONTREFORT DE LA PASSOIRE, LA-BAS, expliqua-t-il à Cogite et au major de promo. MERVEILLEUSEMENT BOISE, IDEAL POUR LA CHASSE AU GIBIER.

Son auditoire ne réagit pas.

- ET LA-BAS, C'EST LA RADE DE LA RAPE A FROMAGE. TRES ABRITEE EN HIVER, MAGNIFIQUE POUR LA PLAISANCE.

Vagues acquiescements polis de la part des deux mages.

- SUR L'AUTRE VERSANT DE L'ILE, VOUS TROUVEREZ LA BAIE DES PRESSES AGRUMES ET LA CRIQUE DE LA LOUCHE.

Soupirs las des auditeurs.

- JE CONNAIS CETTE ILE COMME MA POCHE !

La Mort rongea son frein et pianota de ses doigts osseux sur la barre. Il semblait frustré. Une grimace maussade vint habiter son éternel sourire figé.

- C'EST UNE MUTINERIE ! hurla-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

A partir de là seulement, le capitaine de l'_Hispaniola_ s'extirpa de son indifférence languide. Frappé de surprise, le major de promo se vit soudain entouré par tous ses collègues de l'Université de l'Invisible, armés de spatules et de fourchettes. Les pauvres vieillards semblaient sur le point d'avoir un malaise. Certains tremblaient tellement des jambes que leur robe bloblotait frénétiquement, tandis que d'autres claquaient des dents –ou des chicots pour les plus anciens. Le doyen s'évanouit dans un soupir de terreur. Ses collègues ne prirent même pas la peine de le secourir.

- Messieurs, votre attitude me déçoit, commença doctement le major de promo. Pour des compagnons de longue date tels que vous, je n'imaginais pas que telle bassesse fut possible...

Deux mages grassouillets dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre, avec l'air de vouloir forer un trou dans les planches du navire.

- Puis-je au moins savoir la cause de cette discorde ?

Concert de murmures concernés. Après plusieurs instants de discussion, les mages poussèrent l'un des leurs sur le pont. La malheureuse victime désignée, qui n'était autre qu'un avatar de Rincevent, l'œil effronté en plus, s'avança à pas lents.

- Avarie de bord, mon capitaine ! cria-t-il en déglutissant au regard froid de son supérieur.

- Ah oui ? fit le major de promo, une moue sarcastique aux lèvres. Continuez, vous m'intéressez.

- C'est que... bafouilla le mage, penaud, l'équipage n'est pas content... Il... a eu un voyage éprouvant... et la nourriture était vraiment infâme...

- TAIS-TOI, MISERABLE LARVE, le coupa la Mort, qui n'admettrait pas facilement que sa cuisine fut indigeste. JE SUIS LE NOUVEAU CAPITAINE A BORD DE CE NAVIRE. CAPITAINE SILVER, AUTREFOIS SECOND DE CE FOURBE DE FLINT. SUR MES ORDRES VOUS DEVEZ DEPOSER LE COMMANDEMENT ET VOUS SOUMETTRE A MON AUTORITE.

Le major de promo, touché dans sa fierté de capitaine, crispa les poings à s'en bleuir les phalanges, et trépigna.

- Moi vivant, vous ne m'aurez pas de la sorte, vaurien d'eau douce !

Sur ce, oublieux de la collection de sabliers que la Mort portait accrochée dans la doublure de ses robes noires, il se baissa, attrapa un seau qui traînait sur le pont et le lança sur l'usurpateur. Le seau frappa les tibias de la Mort qui se détachèrent de son corps pour s'éparpiller comme dans un jeu de quille. Le squelette se démantela dans un bruit d'os creux et le crâne grimaçant roula sous l'escalier qui menait au château arrière.

Le major de promo profita de cet interlude anatomique pour rallier ses hommes.

- Cogite ! Titulaire ! Archichancelier ! Econome ! brailla-t-il avec fougue. A la chaloupe !

Aussitôt, ses fidèles se rassemblèrent sur le bord droit du navire et se mirent à défaire les attaches hasardeuses de l'embarcation de secours. Aucun membre de l'équipage mutin n'esquissa le moindre geste indiquant qu'il souhaitait bloquer la course des fuyards, car ils étaient bien trop occupés à ramasser les os de leur capitaine. La chaloupe fut jetée à la mer avec à son bord les cinq mages en pagaille. Au début il leur fut difficile de s'accorder dans les manœuvres, et d'infortunées créatures gélatineuses se retrouvèrent projetées sur les bancs de nage comme ils maniaient les rames à la manière de débutants. Quand enfin ils réussirent à établir une navigation basique mais correcte, ils se soucièrent de ce qu'il se passait à bord de l'_Hispaniola_.

- J'ai la côte manquante ! Je l'ai ! s'écriait un mage en brandissant l'os aux autres.

- Trouvez la tête ! Trouvez la tête, bon sang ! hurlait un autre, mécontent.

- C'est quoi, ça ? fit un mage ahuri en contemplant une tige de métal incurvée. Je savais pas que Long John avait une broche !

- Imbécile ! C'est l'anse du seau ! l'invectiva un collègue, en lui arrachant furieusement l'objet des mains.

- Où est-ce que ça va ? se renseigna quelqu'un.

- Je crois que ça va dans le bras ! lui indiqua un homme à la voix enrouée.

Les fuyards de la chaloupe levèrent les yeux au ciel en signe d'apitoiement et ramèrent avec plus de fermeté vers le rivage. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'île par la rade de la Râpe à Fromage, ils dérangèrent un harem de lionnes de mer qui poussa un rugissement collectif. Le titulaire de la chaire des études indéfinies manqua se faire emporter un orteil lorsqu'il marcha par inadvertance sur une tortue à dents de sabre. Il s'en tira avec une chaussure sérieusement endommagée et le prisme d'un rendez-vous avec la Mort évité devant les yeux. L'économe dut aller jusqu'à lui administrer une décoction de son cru pour le calmer. Ce fut relativement efficace car après, à sa vue, toute la faune terrestre locale s'enfuit, folle de terreur.

- Bien bien bien, fit pensivement le major de promo. Le temps que ces mutins de basse-fosse sachent assembler le squelette de leur capitaine, nous pouvons en profiter pour nous cacher.

Le mage releva ses robes et partit d'un pas ferme vers les montagnes et les collines aux formes avant-gardistes. Ses collègues, apaisés par son assurance, le suivirent sans broncher dans la forêt luxuriante où sifflaient des oiseaux bariolés. Des lianes retorses s'évertuaient à accrocher les bras et les jambes des mages, à s'emmêler dans leurs barbes et à déchirer leurs robes. Finalement, un espace sommairement déboisé apparut, et en son centre se révéla un fortin fait de rondins de bois. Une palissade branlante en assurait la protection. Les mages s'égayèrent à la perspective d'un lieu où se reposer et se précipitèrent dans son enceinte.

- Regardez, un chaudron ! s'exclama l'économe, aux anges.

- Des sorcières habiteraient l'île ? s'offusqua le titulaire des études indéfinies.

- Ne dites donc pas n'importe quoi, titulaire, le rabroua l'archichancelier.

- Il y a même de l'eau douce ici ! annonça Cogite en pointant un mince filet d'eau qui traversait le fortin.

- Bon, je vois que nous jouissons d'un confort particulièrement enviable sur cette île, et nous avons aussi l'avantage de dominer la baie, d'où nous pourrons surveiller ces fourbes de mutins. En attendant, je ne vois rien de mieux à faire que de nous installer.

****

La nuit s'écoulait sans encombre sous l'égide de la lune jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage opportun ne la masque. Alors, profitant des ténèbres, un mage coiffé d'un bonnet de cuir de saumon ( fait avec les moyens du bord ), et l'oreille décorée d'une grossière breloque censée figurer un anneau, se faufila entre les interstices de la palissade. Il coinça son couteau entre ses dents pour se rendre plus menaçant et s'approcha à pas feutrés du fort. Une boule de feu octarine fusa de l'édifice et vint se planter dans un rondin à deux doigts de l'apprenti bandit.

Aussitôt, le mage se mit à claquer des genoux et leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Dans sa frayeur, il se laissa tomber le couteau sur le pied. L'arme se ficha dans sa chaussure de cuir et endommagea un peu la croûte de saleté qui le protégeait.

- Que veux-tu, coquin ! hurla l'archichancelier en fondant sur lui comme un aigle sur une fourmi. Parle ! Où tu le regretteras !

- C'est... c'est... c'est Silver qui m'envoie ! Il veut la carte !

Le mage relâcha son étreinte et toisa le mutin.

- La carte ? Quelle carte ? s'enquit-il l'air de rien.

- Je ne sais pas ! se défendit le coupable. Je le jure, je ne suis pas au courant !

- Alors c'est pour une carte que ce gredin nous a fait venir sur cette île !

- Un si long trajet pour une carte ? fit le major de promo. Improbable. Il est peut-être bête mais à ce point !

- Hum... hum... toussa Cogite, penaud.

- Alors pourquoi ? se demanda l'économe, lucide.

- Hum... hum... réitéra Cogite.

- Prenez du sirop mon vieux ! s'emporta l'archichancelier en foudroyant son étudiant du regard.

- C'est... moi qui ait la carte, fit Cogite d'une toute petite voix.

- Expliquez-vous, diantre ! enragea le major de promo.

- Je la tiens de feu Rincevent... Je devais vous la donner...

- Rincevent ? Ce vieux grigou a donc eu un entretien avec la Mort ?

- Je crois que c'est une carte au trésor, poursuivit Cogite, tremblant. Et nous sommes sur l'île où se trouve ce trésor... C'est Silver qui veut récupérer sa part et celle de ses hommes...

- Cogite ! Vous méritez d'être exclu de l'Université de l'Invisible pour cette faute grave ! brailla l'archichancelier, retrouvant sa verve autoritaire.

- Archichancelier, nous règlerons ça plus tard, l'arrêta le major de promo. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est moi le capitaine...

L'archichancelier se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais garda le silence.

- S'il y a un trésor d'indiqué, il faut conserver cette carte, pas la donner à ce vieux pirate !

- Euh... s'immisça encore Cogite, je peux vous parler un instant ?

Le capitaine fit la mou mais se retira à l'arrière du fortin avec le jeune mage.

- Monsieur, j'ai rencontré un vieux pirate sur l'île...

- Ah ? Développez, voulez-vous !

- Il s'appelle Ben Gunn, monsieur, enfin à mon opinion c'est un double de Planteur. Il a trouvé le trésor et l'a déplacé en lieu sûr...

- Quand l'avez-vous rencontré ? s'enquit son supérieur.

- Tout à l'heure, quand c'était mon tour de garde. Je voulais cueillir des baies et je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Il a voulu me vendre des pâtés, la spécialité du coin, à ses dires. Un peu illuminé mais digne de confiance.

- Bien, nous étudierons ça de près.

Sur ce, le mage retourna auprès du mutin capturé. Il lui jeta la carte pliée que Cogite lui avait remis en tremblant et fit signe au prisonnier de partir, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce.

- Messieurs, en route pour une nouvelle villégiature ! annonça le major.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent en chœur mais le mage fut intransigeant. Il ordonna à ses hommes de rassembler leurs affaires et de le suivre jusqu'au repaire de Ben Gunn-Planteur qu'il demanda à Cogite de lui indiquer.

****

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les marais...

Les maringouins à grosse trompe attendaient, à l'affût dans les roseaux. La bande inexpérimentée de pirates faisait bombance de fromage rance et de tortues grillées, le tout arrosé de généreuses rasades du rhum qui jaillissait joyeusement d'une source abritée.

- A Long John, et au trésor futur ! beugla un mage à la voix enrhumée ( ben quoi, aviné ne convient pas ici ! )

- A Looonk-Jooonk ! reprit capitaine Flint du haut de la béquille de son maître ( il s'en était fabriqué une autre car ça le rendait plus impressionnant ).

Le volatile-singe, de ses serres de cuir noir, se gratta la partie qui devait faire figure d'aisselles chez un humain et sautilla gaiement. L'ambiance était à l'allégresse, les défenses déjà bien maigres des hommes de Silver se relâchèrent ; ils s'endormirent. Ce fut le moment qu'attendaient les moustiques assoiffés de l'île pour se lancer. Aussitôt, un bourdonnement assourdissant emplit l'air et une nuée vorace fondit sur toutes les peaux dénudées disponibles. Leur conversation, après décodage minutieux, se résume à peu près à ceci :

- Bzzzon sang fraiiiiiiiiis isssssssssi !

- Bzzzzzien ! ZZZZZZZe commenssssssssssais à me lazzzzzzzzzzzer des chèvres et des perroquets !

- En parlant de perroquet, y en a un qui a gobé Mouzzzzzzzzzzz, on le pompe ?

- Ouizzzzzzzzz !

Et les moustiques des marais de se ruer sur le bibliothécaire. Regrettable erreur. Avec toute la vivacité dont il avait le secret, l'orang-outan-perroquet ouvrit grand son bec, déploya sa langue et goba à tout va les insectes vengeurs. Il décima les rangs des maringouins, leur cassant la trompe, leur coupant les ailes ou crevant leurs poches de sang. Ce fut un véritable carnage, qui resterait dans les mémoires des moustiques comme le Grand Massacre des Troupes Aéroportées des Incompétents.

Pendant tout cet épisode héroïque de la vie du bibliothécaire, ni la Mort ni les mages ne se réveillèrent de leur lourd sommeil alcoolisé.

****

« Drapeau blanc ! Pourparler ! » fit une voix asséchée et faible.

Le major de promo se réveilla en sursaut. Il attrapa son bourdon et le brandit vers le mage pacifiste.

- Quelle mine de déterré ! ne put-il se retenir de lâcher. Vous êtes plus jaune que les auréoles sur mon tricot de corps !

- Nous avons besoin d'un médecin ! implora le mage, au bord de l'inanition. Notre camp va être décimé si personne ne fait quelque chose !

- Pourquoi, vous avez la Mort à votre disposition ! ironisa le major de promo.

Cogite lui lança un regard de reproche. L'archichancelier le relaya dans les reproches et demanda à voir les malades. Il souhaitait s'isoler du major de promo car il ne digérait pas d'avoir exploré l'île de fond en comble pour au final ne pas trouver le repaire de Ben Gunn et dormir sur une vulgaire feuille de palmier. Lorsqu'il parvint au camp, il trouva les pseudo-pirates ( si on pouvait considérer qu'écumer, ou plutôt labourer le cours de l'Ankh révélait des grands exploits maritimes... ) en fort piteux état. Tout n'était que gémissements, mines décomposées et relents nauséabonds de repas et de boisson, morceaux de moustiques. En résumé, les vestiges d'une orgie avortée.

- AH ! gémit la Mort avec douceur. VOUS VOILA ENFIN ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS D'ADMINISTRER UNE POTION A MES HOMMES AVANT QU'ILS NE SE DESSECHENT COMME DE VIEUX PRUNEAUX. ET DONNEZ-M'EN UN PEU, JE VOUS PRIE !

L'archichancelier regarda le piteux capitaine forban avec suspicion, puis fouilla dans sa trousse de voyage où avaient proliférées des fioles méthodiquement étiquetées de noms savants que le mage s'étonnait de comprendre. Il en choisit une poussiéreuse et fit signe à la Mort de s'approcher.

- Pourriez-vous vous baisser un peu ?

De bonne grâce, le pirate d'occasion fléchit ses genoux dans un son de castagnettes.

- Bien, ouvrez la bouche et... ( l'archichancelier étudia l'ossature de son patient et se caressa le menton d'un air dubitatif )... avalez-moi ça.

Le médecin improvisé fit mine de détourner son regard lorsque la Mort porta à sa mâchoire la fiole, mais en réalité il lorgna pour voir si le liquide ressortirait de son corps. Rien ne se passa. Le remède sembla correctement ingurgité, sans fausse note. A travers la chemise blanche entrouverte, il ne put rien voir d'autre qu'un rembourrement de chiffons dans sa cage thoracique. Aucune mare ne se forma à son pied ni à sa béquille.

- OUI ? fit le capitaine avec un air faussement étonné.

L'archichancelier réalisa son impolitesse et toussota sèchement.

- Passons au reste de vos hommes.

Le capitaine le conduisit jusqu'aux pirates aux visages déconfits et jaunes.

- Capitaine ! s'exclama l'archichancelier avec mécontentement. Je vous aurais imaginé plus prudent ! Dresser son camp au milieu des marais ! C'est une chance que personne n'ait passé l'arme à gauche.

Etrange pétillement bleu violacé dans le regard de la Mort.

- Faites les aligner et que tout le monde m'avale une décoction salvatrice ! intima le mage avec conviction.

****

Le lendemain, lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube furent filtrées par la canopée éparse du Contrefort de la Passoire, le camp des pirates s'éveilla doucement. Requinqué par les potions de l'archichancelier, l'équipe de mages inexpérimentés déjeuna d'une rapide soupe de tortue froide et s'apprêta pour la journée. Au programme, chasse au trésor.

Le capitaine Silver, incarné par la Mort, bien que le terme « incarné » soit mal choisi, étant donné qu'il bourrait son ossature de tissus dépenaillés et de feuilles de palmier, Silver donc, affichait une mine réjouie ( autant qu'un crâne emperruqué surmonté d'un tricorne le peut ). Il ne prit pas la peine de se munir de sa béquille et s'en alla tout fringant sur une sente creusée par les nombreux passages neurasthéniques des caprins de l'île. Ses hommes le suivirent avec le même entrain, nullement effrayés par l'humeur joyeuse de leur chef de fil, qui alla jusqu'à leur faire un beau discours d'éthique.

- MES CHERS AMIS, SI NOUS SOMMES REUNIS ICI EN CE JOUR GLORIEUX, C'EST POUR NOUS EMPARER DU TRESOR QUI NOUS REVIENT, CELUI QUE FLINT AVAIT CACHE SUR CETTE ILE AVANT DE MOURIR A SAVANNAH DE SES EXCES DE BEUVERIE. PENDANT LONGTEMPS NOUS AVONS CHERCHE OU SE TROUVAIT NOTRE BUTIN, MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST UNE AFFAIRE JOUEE D'AVANCE. LA FORTUNE NOUS TEND LES BRAS, GENTILHOMMES DE FORTUNE ! COURONS AU DEVANT D'ELLE !

Un concert de vivats accueillit les paroles du pirate, et les troupes se mirent à gambader légèrement. La Mort, quant à lui, observait la carte avec attention tout en foulant le sol à grandes enjambées.

- Arggggggh ! s'exclama un mage apeuré. Un squelette, là !

Son capitaine posa sur l'insolent un regard perçant d'infini. Au loin, le malheureux aperçut une nébuleuse, puis juste à côté, un trou noir.

- Euh... Hum... se dépatouilla mal le pseudo-pirate. Je veux dire, un squelette dans une position bizarre, capitaine Silver. Venez voir par vous-même.

Le mage, tremblant, guida son supérieur à l'endroit de ses angoisses. Effectivement, un squelette gisait sur le sol, sous un palmier solitaire. On aurait pu croire que le trépassé avait trouvé la sieste à l'ombre des feuilles si agréable qu'il en avait oublié de s'éveiller. Seulement... seulement le squelette semblait exécuter une gigue macabre, ses jambes et ses bras partaient dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables, de même que sa mâchoire déboîtée.

- INTERESSANT, TOUT A FAIT FASCINANT. JE ME DEMANDE QUI A PU FAIRE UN TRAVAIL AUSSI SOIGNE. JE N'AI PAS SOUVENANCE D'UNE TELLE MISE EN SCENE.

Plusieurs pirates furent pris de nausées, et leur capitaine déplora le trépas de cette malheureuse tortue qui leur avait servis de petit-déjeuner. La Mort, lui, semblait satisfait.

- C'EST TOUT DROIT, annonça-t-il en pointant un doigt osseux en direction de l'Est.

Ainsi reprit la marche à travers l'île au trésor. Les pirates pistèrent les pointillés de la carte de Flint, eurent plus ou moins de mal à l'appliquer sur terrain réel mais y parvinrent à force de ténacité. Ils durent traverser une cascade impétueuse, hissés sur une corde à la solidité douteuse, avec laquelle la Mort eut quelques difficultés, compte tenu de sa souplesse légendaire, ils parcoururent les flancs verdoyants de la Montagne aux Tourtes, escaladèrent le Pic de la Basse-Mer, contournèrent la Crête de l'Impala, pour enfin atteindre la Croix. Essoufflés, ankylosés, desséchés, exténués, ils s'agenouillèrent au bord du fossé indiqué par la Croix. Un mage furibond arracha la carte de Flint des mains de son capitaine.

- Quoi ? beugla-t-il, indigné. Vous nous avez fait faire tous les détours de l'île pour trouver la cache au trésor alors qu'on n'en était qu'à une mille de notre point de départ ! Il suffisait de couper à travers la plaine !

- L'EXPEDITION N'EN SERAIT PLUS UNE SANS SOUFFRANCES, énonça sagement la Mort.

La rébellion couvait dans le regard des pirates humiliés, néanmoins ils se rangèrent du côté de l'obéissance. La Mort se pencha au bord de la fosse au trésor, un trou sablonneux envahi de mauvaises herbes. Il scruta l'ensemble d'un œil suspicieux. Un de ses hommes, avec impatience, sauta dedans et se mit à creuser avec ses mains. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes il se mit à hurler de rage.

- Long John Silver ! éructa-t-il, écumant. Vois ce que ton trésor que tu nous as fait miroiter sous les yeux est devenu !

Il brandissait une guinée couverte de lichen sous le nez de la Mort.

- Une misérable, ridicule, absurde petite pièce ! C'est ça le trésor de Flint ?

Leur capitaine riait.

- HA HA HA ! IL FALLAIT S'Y ATTENDRE ! VOILA POURQUOI CE JEUNE COGITE NOUS A CEDE SA CARTE !

- Tu te paies notre tête, Silver ? gronda un vieux pirate, enhardi par la colère.

- NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS, C'EST UNE ILE, NOUS ALLONS RETROUVER CE TRESOR.

- L'_Hispaniola_, capitaine ! s'écria un pirate à la mine blafarde. Elle n'est plus amarrée !

D'un même ensemble, les pirates se tournèrent vers la mer. Le fier navire disparaissait de leur vue pour un autre point d'ancrage. Une furie collective s'empara d'eux. Ils se mirent à brailler, taper du pied, se lancer des boules de sable et grogner comme des gorets. Le calme revint lorsque l'équipe du major de promo fit son apparition, menée par Ben Gunn ( Planteur ).

- BEN GUNN ! fit la Mort de sa voix gutturale. JE ME DOUTAIS BIEN QU'IL DEVAIT Y AVOIR UN FOURBE LA-DESSOUS. TU ES DONC RESTE LA TOUT CE TEMPS ?

L'homme dépenaillé aux cheveux ébouriffés acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête.

- C'est moi qui aie trouvé le trésor ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement. C'est moi qui l'aie déterré et transporté jusque dans ma grotte ! Ahaha ! A moi, le trésor !

La Mort, qui visiblement fulminait sous son enveloppe de vêtements, réussit à se maîtriser et se contenta de grincer des dents, ce qui eut la conséquence d'énerver notoirement ses hommes. Le major de promo s'avança :

- La situation est à notre avantage, Silver. Nous avons le trésor, et ce brave Cogite nous a aussi ramené l'_Hispaniola_.

Cogite regarda ses doigts de pieds lorsque la Mort posa son regard sur lui, l'air sondeur.

- CE PETIT POURRAIT FAIRE UN EXCELLENT ASSOCIE...

Le major de promo le rappela à l'affaire en cours.

- Je vais passer un marché avec vous, capitaine. Soit vous vous rendez et nous vous ramenons en Angleterre où vous passerez par le jugement du roi George. Ils ont un très beau stock de cordes sur les docks, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter pour le plaisir.

- ET ? demanda posément la Mort, nullement impressionné.

- Soit nous vous laissons sur cette île...

- Ah ! s'écria Ben Gunn avec sa mine effarée. Tu vas pourrir ici comme moi qui ait rôti sur cette île après que ce chien de Flint m'y ait laissé ! Tes compagnons te floueront et tu ne pourras plus avoir un sommeil paisible ! Ces démons te feront de sales coups et tu ne seras plus tranquille ! Et quand ils t'auront occis ils mettront tes tripes à rôtir au soleil et ton piaf viendra les béqueter avant d'y passer sous le sabre de ces forbans, et puis...

- QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE CESSER CETTE INCONTINENCE VERBALE AVANT QUE JE NE M'EN CHARGE PERSONNELLEMENT, dit calmement la Mort.

- Ooook ooook cocoook ! fit le perroquet poilu en guise de menace, en tentant de mordre l'oreille du vieil ahuri.

- Pas de sa faute, commenta l'économe, compatissant quant au débit de paroles du pauvre homme. Avoir la logorrhée après un si long exil peut se comprendre.

L'exilé adressa un sourire au mage et s'en alla avec lui pour parler de choses incohérentes et d'autres.

- BIEN, approuva le capitaine des pirates en faisant craquer ses phalanges. SACHEZ QUE JE NE NEGOCIE JAMAIS. ALORS VOUS ALLEZ SAGEMENT VOUS RENDRE ET IL NE VOUS SERA FAIT AUCUN MAL.

L'archichancelier Ridculle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsqu'un flash octarine cingla le ciel azuré. Alors, un troupeau de nuages noirs commença à converger vers un point de ralliement obscur dans le ciel pour former un tourbillon qui tenait de la crème fouettée. Des vents violents se levèrent et balayèrent les chemises et les culottes amples de marins des protagonistes de cette parodie douteuse. En un clin d'œil, ou plutôt en une rafale, la tornade tropicale balaya l'attirail de pirate des gens présents sur l'Ile au Trésor dans cette aventure incongrue qui n'aurait pas du leur arriver.

Aux cris « cocoook cocoook cocococoook ! » du bibliothécaire, les mages comprirent que la situation était critique. Une énorme vague venue de l'océan déchaîné s'abattit, telle une muraille aquatique, sur le groupe effarouché d'aventuriers-malgré-eux. Le bibliothécaire, qui avait escompté s'envoler pour éviter que son plumage poilu ne soit trempé, se vit contrecarré dans ses plans lorsqu'il reprit sa forme simiesque. Alors, habitué qu'il était à secouer ses ailes, il se retrouva à battre des bras dans l'eau de mer. Mais il se rattrapa vite à deux troncs de cocotiers, et fit rempart aux autres mages qui se faisaient aspirer par la vague. Le bibliothécaire ne put pas tenir bien longtemps et fut emporté avec les autres dans l'eau bouillonnante. La tempête faisait rage tout autour d'eux, les chèvres et les moustiques tentaient en vain de s'abriter, mais la pluie s'infiltrait partout, et de nombreux insectes moururent ce jour-là, prisonniers d'une capsule d'eau qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à percer de leur trompe, et à la place la pompèrent, ce qui, entre autre, causa une trop grande fluidification de leur réserve de sang.

Puis ce fut le noir complet, et un silence ouaté.

L'archichancelier fut tiré de son sommeil forcé par des coups sourds portés par deux noix de coco, pensait-il. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux car déjà il sentait la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage desséché. Un grincement de bois s'ajouta aux coups sourds.

- Mais abattez-moi ce fichu tronc ! lança-t-il d'un ton furieux. Et graissez-moi ces noix de coco !

Un cri étouffé et féminin lui parvint, et le mage se redressa soudain, les yeux grands ouverts. Effaré, il se découvrit dans sa chambre, douillettement installé dans son lit, avec en face de lui l'intendante de l'Université de l'Invisible portant le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Mme Panaris avait le visage congestionné de tant d'insolence.

- Meuheusieur Ridculle ! s'offusqua-t-elle en adoptant un air féroce. Sachez queheu jamais jehe ne vous haurais cru haussi rustre envers les dames de ma qualité. Et cette remarque sur mon opulente poitrine hest hinqualifiable ! Je vous rends mon tablier !

L'archichancelier, tout penaud, sauta à bas de son lit et se précipita au devant de l'intendante pour s'excuser.

- Ouuuuuuuhaaaaaaaalaide ! hurla Mme Panaris, lâchant le plateau qui s'écrasa sur les orteils nus du mage.

Celui-ci, atrocement gêné, s'aperçut qu'il était nu comme un ver et, balbutiant des excuses maladroites, s'empressa d'enfiler un caleçon et sa robe de mage.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, Mme Panaris ! C'est que...

- Hil n'y a rien à hexpliquer, je quitte cette Huniversité de déments !

Tournant les talons avec dignité, l'imposante femme emprunta directement le grand escalier qui conduisait au grand hall. Là, elle croisa un petit groupe de mages basanés armés de sabres de bois qui la saluèrent à peine tant ils étaient désorientés. Cette vue la conforta dans sa conviction de démissionner. Un autre argument de poids ne tarda pas à venir s'ajouter à son réquisitoire.

Le bibliothécaire, par un savant jeu de cordes et de poulies, se prenait pour un oiseau. Il sillonnait le plafond de l'UI en battant de ses bras démesurés, harnaché à la ceinture. Il poussait même des « cocoook » enroués et manqua mordre l'oreille de la pauvre intendante lorsqu'il descendit en piquée vers le sol. Mme Panaris poussa un hurlement strident et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, évitant de peu la collision avec le jeune Cogite Stibon qui lui ne semblait pas contaminé par cette hystérie collective.

- Ha, mon garçon ! s'écria-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules. Fuyez ! Ils sont tous fous !

Cogite cligna des yeux de derrière ses lunettes rondes qu'il avait remises pour ne pas perdre pied dans la réalité et sourit faiblement à l'intendante.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mme Panaris, un accident thaumique a eu lieu il y a peu, je vais régler ça tout de suite.

- Hun haccident thaumique, dites-vous ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, un incident à la bibliothèque. Mais tout est en train de rentrer dans l'ordre. Rentrez chez vous et ne revenez que demain, tout sera comme d'habitude.

L'intendante tâcha de décrypter l'expression de Cogite, mais aucune trace de moquerie n'y apparaissait, alors elle prit la décision de voir l'évolution des choses avant de démissionner. En effet, que deviendraient ces vieux mages désordonnés sans LA présence féminine ?

Elle remit ses vêtements en ordre et quitta l'Université d'un air dégagé, posant des regards compatissants sur les mages thaumiquement perturbés. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas ( ce qui lui permit par ailleurs de travailler pour l'UI de longues années après cet épisode ), fut la Mort perchée sur une gargouille sur un toit de la vaste et tentaculaire Ankh-Morpork. Il se démenait à retirer les chiffons, fibres de palmier et sable fin des interstices de son squelette. C'est surprenant ce qu'on peut ranger dans son corps.

- Ch'est as our crihiquer, mais ous feriez mieux d'aller ous rincher dans l'Ankh... commenta la gargouille, secourable.

- L'ANKH, VRAIMENT ? fit la Mort avec une politesse contenue.

- Ui, enfin, as forchément l'Ankh parcheque ch'est as très chain là-dedans, mais allez juchqu'à la mer.

- JE VAIS Y REFLECHIR, OUI, MERCI.

Sur ce, la Mort se redressa, plongea ses longs doigts décharnés dans son thorax et en enleva une boule de tissu qui, dépliée, s'avérait être une chemisette bleu turquoise avec des soleils, de grosses fleurs rouges et des palmiers. Dépité, il secoua la tête et enfila sa longue robe noire. Ensuite, il siffla son cheval Bigadin qui accourut dans le ciel. Des vacances. Il avait besoin de vacances. Mais surtout pas sur une île bariolée. Non, il se reposerait chez lui, dans son domaine où de subtiles variantes de noir étaient visibles. Il jardinerait peut-être, et puis ferait de la randonnée dans les montagnes. En fouillant dans ses poches, il tomba sur le sablier de Rincevent. Malgré le parcours tarabiscoté du verre, il contenait encore du sable. Ce mage n'avait pas fini de l'étonner...

- EN ROUTE, BIGADIN, A LA MAISON, dit-il en flattant l'encolure de son fier destrier.

Sa monture se cabra et, poussant un hennissement sonore, martela le ciel de ses sabots, d'un galop semblable au roulement du tonnerre.

FIN 

Pour récapituler :

L'Ile au Trésor façon Disque-Monde, starring :

Cogite Stibon......................................Jim Hawkins

Mme Panaris.......................................Mme Hawkins

Cohen le Barbare..................................Pew l'Aveugle

Rincevent...........................................Billy Bones

Archichancelier Ridculle.........................Docteur Livesey

Titulaire de la chaire des études indéfinies.....Châtelain Trelawney

Major de promo....................................Capitaine Smollett

La Mort..............................................Long John Silver

Planteur..............................................Ben Gunn


End file.
